Her Wish
by LittleChomper
Summary: Yukine berusaha mencari jawaban atas sikap aneh Hiyori akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia menemukan jawabannya.


_Disclaimer: Noragami sama sekali bukan milik Little Chomper._

* * *

 _ **Warning: separo AU (mungkin?)** _

**HER WISH**

Yukine sedikit heran. Akhir-akhir ini, semenjak Yato menghilang selama sebulan dan berhasil kembali dari Dunia Bawah, Hiyori semakin sering berkunjung. Ia terkadang membawakan tugas untuknya sepulang sekolah dan di hari libur boleh dikatakan Hiyori selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yukine dan Yato.

Yah, itu mungkin masih terdengar normal, tapi terkadang Hiyori muncul tengah malam buta saat Yukine dan Yato sedang berburu ayakashi. Ia selalu berkata kalau ia hanya tak sengaja keluar dari tubuhnya dan ingin jalan-jalan malam, tapi orang apa yang berjalan-jalan malam sambil membawa keranjang piknik?

Belum lagi tatapan-tatapan itu.

Yukine yakin Hiyori masih belum menyadarinya, tapi Yukine bisa melihatnya. Jika Hiyori sedang bersamanya dan Yato dan tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa menemukan mereka (Yato sedang di atas pohon atau Yukine pergi sejenak membeli minuman kaleng), Hiyori akan terlihat panik. Walau ia tidak menyuarakannya, tapi Yukine bisa melihatnya dari mata Hiyori dan Yukine bisa merasakan kelegaan setiap kali Hiyori memeluknya (dan ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini itu sering sekali terjadi). Sebelum pulang, alih-alih berpesan jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas yang sudah diberikannya, Hiyori akan memeluknya kemudian menatap Yato seakan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk memeluknya juga, merona, dan segera berlari pergi.

Aneh.

Yukine mungkin saja sudah menekan rasa sukanya pada Hiyori. Sekarang ia hanya menganggap Hiyori sebagai seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Mungkin lebih seperti kakak. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia kebal dengan pelukan Hiyori. Yukine menyadari, bagi Hiyori ia seperti adik. Bayangkan saja, gadis macam apa yang membawa seorang remaja tidur di tempat tidur yang sama kecuali dia menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil? Hal itu sedikit membuat Yukine kesal, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, ia juga bahagia. Hiyori menganggapnya sama berartinya dengan Yato, dan tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan Yukine sebelumnya, Hiyori selalu akan melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa untuk mereka berdua. Yukine tahu, ia dan Yato sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Hiyori.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, semua ini dimulai sejak ia meminta maaf karena tidak sempat mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Hiyori. Hiyori menatapnya seakan baru melihatnya dan membisikkan namanya lalu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan menangis. Hiyori tak pernah memberi tahu alasan ia melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja Yukine penasaran.

Karena itu sekarang Yukine berada disini.

Di kamar Hiyori.

Jangan samakan dia dengan stalker semacam Yato, Yukine melakukan ini hanya karena khawatir dengan Hiyori.

Yukine mengedarkan pandangangannya dan ia melihat kuil kecil sama seperti yang dimiliki Yato diatas tempat tidur Hiyori, lebih tepatnya di dekat bantalnya. Saat Yukine mengamati lebih dekat, kuil itu ternyata juga berfungsi sebagai celengan dan ketika Yukine mengguncangnya, Yukine bisa mendengar gemerincing uang koin dari dalam kuil kecil itu.

Untuk apa Hiyori membuat ini?

Pandangan Yukine beralih ke meja belajar Hiyori, dan ia terpaku.

Di sekeliling meja itu, banyak terdapat kertas _'post it'_ tertempel. Yukine mendekat untuk melihat apa saja tulisan di kertas-kertas itu.

 _'Jangan lupa merevisi kembali pelajaran Yukine-kun.'_

 _'Membeli burger yang dipesan Yato.'_

 _'Membuatkan sandwich untuk Yukine-kun.'_

 _'Ada kaos yang cocok untuk Yukine-kun di toko AAA.'_

 _'Mulai belajar menyulam untuk hadiah Yato dan Yukine-kun.'_

 _'Ingatkan Yato untuk tidak minum karena itu bukan contoh yang baik untuk Yukine-kun.'_

 _'Menanyakan perkembangan pelajaran Yukine-kun dengan Kazuma-san.'_

Sampai disitu masih normal, walau Yukine sedikit terharu dengan kepedulian Hiyori padanya dan Yato. Tapi Yukine mulai heran saat membaca 'post it' lainnya yang ditempel Hiyori bukan disekitar meja belajarnya, tapi di cerminnya.

 _'Jika kau merasa melupakan sesuatu, buka kembali jurnalmu dari halaman pertama.'_

 _'Jika kau membeli sesuatu sebanyak tiga macam atau tiga porsi, antarkan ke alamat berikut.'_

 _'Jika kau heran kenapa banyak buku pelajaran yang sudah kau pelajari sebelumnya di kamarmu, lihat penanda pada buku itu.'_

Saat itulah Yukine menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Hiyori pada saat sebulan mereka meninggalkannya.

Hiyori melupakan mereka.

OoO

"Kau tahu Hiyori melupakan kita saat kau menghilang bersama Nora?"

Yukine anehnya sama sekali tidak merasa sedih kali ini. Ia hanya sedikit kaget, karena ternyata Hiyori pun bisa melupakan mereka. Tapi Hiyori berhasil mengingat mereka kembali, dan menebak dari reaksinya saat mereka bertemu dan juga pesan-pesan yang ditempel Hiyori disekeliling kamarnya (Yukine tidak hanya menemukan kertas-kertas itu di meja belajar Hiyori dan cerminnya), Hiyori akan sadar jika dia melupakan sesuatu dan meninggalkan pesan-pesan itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia melupakannya.

"Benarkah?"

Yato bertanya dengan santai, dan mengingat bagaimana terikatnya Yato dengan Hiyori, Yukine sedikit heran.

"Kau tidak khawatir?"

Yato menggeleng. "Hiyori adalah manusia biasa, wajar saja dia melupakan kita jika kita terlalu lama jauh darinya."

"Dan itu bukan masalah bagimu?"

Yato tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yukine. Dia hanya bersiul-siul, dan Yukine tak bertanya lagi.

"Dia tidak akan melupakan kita lagi, Yukine. Percayalah."

Yukine hanya ternganga saat Yato mengatakan itu dengan tiba-tiba. Ia akan bertanya apa maksud dari perkataannya, tapi Yato memanggil _'Sekki!'_ karena seekor ayakashi muncul tak jauh dari mereka.

Yah, Yukine bisa menanyakannya nanti.

OoO

Tapi ternyata Yukine tak periu menanyakan maksud perkataan Yato, karena malam itu ia mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _Suara gemerincing koin._

 _Dan sebuah permohonan._

 ** _'Kumohon Yato, jangan pernah biarkan aku melupakan dirimu dan Yukine.'_**

OoO

Sekarang Yukine tahu, Hiyori tak akan pernah melupakan mereka (pengecualian terjadi jika Nora dan ayah Yato melakukan sesuatu pada Hiyori, tapi Yukine dan Yato tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi).

Hiyori mengucapkan permohonannya setiap hari.

Dua kali sehari.

Sebelum ia tidur dan sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah.

Dan sekarang Yukine juga tahu, kenapa celengan itu berbentuk kuil kecil milik Yato.

* * *

 _Little Chomper ingin menulis sesuatu berbau Yatori, tapi gagal. Seharusnya Little Chomper tahu kalau Little Chomper mencoba menulis sesuatu yang romantis, mungkin judulnya akan jadi 'Cinta di bawah langit Tokyo', atau 'Dewa Jalanan'._


End file.
